Red and Ramen
by Circle of Phoenix
Summary: Minato loves her hair. Kushina loves her ramen. Naruto is the heir to these traits. How can PDoA turn the tides in a world of family? By showing off the traits that he loves best. Will Hinata last?


Title: Red and Ramen

Author: Circle of Phoenix

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is owner and creator of Naruto. I hereby disclaim any intent to profit or benefit from this piece of fiction.

* * *

_'I'm going to kill them.'_ he thought.

Three months ago, Konoha and Naruto himself had been awakened from sleep by a Jutsu being released in the middle of the Forest of Death. At the time, no one had thought anything of it as the ANBU and Chuunin on patrol rushed to the scene of the disturbance and came back with two unconscious shinobi. After a week of interrogation and medical procedures the pair of shinobi were released.

Into **_HIS_ **custody.

The simple reason for the act was because they were his parents. His twenty something year old parents. Who acted as if it was completely normal to ignore all the proper laws of decency and gush at each other. Blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the two adults from over a bowl of ramen as his mother actually giggled at something his father said.

It was disgusting.

"Ugh." Never before had anything ever made him to even consider pushing aside his ramen… but now… "Can you please wait until you're at home for that?" he pleaded finally.

Amusement sparked in the faces of his parents as they turned to look at him.

"Naru-chan, is there something wrong?" his mother asked, her lips widening into a smile that could parallel one of his own.

"Yeah. Old people shouldn't put on PDA." he barked, clenching his fingers protectively around his ramen. With her temper there was no telling what she might do to his precious noodles. His scrunched up features challenged the seriousness of his parents' faces until a snicker broke out of Kushina's smile.

Thankfully for the young man his father seemed to catch onto what the genin was saying. His smile warmed incredibly as he shook his head at the two of them. They were so alike in personality. "We don't mean to embarrass you, son. It has been quite some time since we've last seen each other though. Can you understand?"

Blue eyes flicked from his mother to his father and with a grumble of agreement, Naruto dropped his attention into his bowl of ramen. "I s'pose."

"Thank you, Naruto." Minato said, drawing Kushina back into his arms and settling his head onto hers. Even as his attention returned to his beloved a dark figure hovering on the edges of the Ichiraku Ramen stand drew his attention once more. Just as quickly, his son seemed to brighten at the sight of the apparent shadow as his smile returned in full bloom.

"Hinata-chan!" he beamed, taking to his feet and rushing to the blushing girl's side. "I'm glad you could make it."

A squeak slipped out of the girl's lips as Naruto tugged her in close for a kiss to her cheek and she quickly went bright red. If there was ever a time for his parents to understand what he had been aiming for it was now. The helpless Hyuuga was dragged into the stand and settled at a stool just as quickly as Naruto was capable of achieving. In seconds, a bowl of ramen was set down in front of her and the Uzumaki male had twirled a few strands of the noodles onto chopsticks and held it out for her.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with a squeak.

"It's a new flavor, Hinata-chan. Probably one of the best next to the miso and pork ramen here." Naruto prompted. "I wanted you to be the first to try it with me."

It was her undoing. Hinata's mouth opened to speak and just as swiftly she found herself with a mouthful of noodles. Closing her lips around the chopsticks she took the first tentative bite of the newest flavor. Chewing carefully, she assessed all the important parts of the noodles and finally nodded.

"It's good, Naruto-kun." she whispered. Her reward was his grin. Blushing at his pleasure from the simple bite, Hinata allowed her eyes to slide across the bar towards the only other occupants of the ramen stand. Staring at them in complete amusement was her boyfriend's parents. Her blush darkened to a brighter red that nearly matched the exact shade of Kushina's hair. It was perhaps one of the traits that Kushina could readily blame on Minato for passing onto their son.

Naruto had turned out to have a prankster's heart bigger then the entirety of the Hokage Monument and had used it. By now it had turned itself into a gentle coaxing of turning his overly shy girlfriend into a bright red tomato. A large grin was fixed on their boy's face as he looked down at the blushing Hyuuga and a spark of mischief was alight in his expressive eyes.

Just as she was preparing to say something to the poor girl, Naruto pulled a complete about face on the rule of Public Displays of Affection.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against Hinata's prompting a squeak and a fluttering of her eye lashes before she slid from the barstool. It was just as smoothly that Naruto caught her and tugged her into his lap sending his parents a cheesy grin.

"Sweet heavens, he's even worse then you." Kushina mustered out as Minato chuckled at the sight. "If that was any other girl, he'd be flattened."

"Perhaps." Minato agreed. "Somehow, I don't think it will ever be another girl. She's his one and only, you know."

Kushina laughed, turning to give her lover a full kiss. "Oh, yeah, I know."


End file.
